Headmaster Malfoy?
by Trumpetchic
Summary: When Ginny goes to her 10-year reunion at Hogwarts, she is suprised to see where all of her previous classmates are in life. GinnyDraco, RonHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** "Headmaster... Malfoy???"

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, so if it is terrible, that's why. Please read and review!!! Thanks a ton. Meredith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter because, sadly I am not J.K. Rowling.

Rata-tat-tat, rata-tat-tat. An owl was knocking at Ginny Weasley's window. Ginny swore under her breath and covered her head with the pillow. It was just too early. Didn't everyone know that her new job as a healer in the St. Mungo's maternity ward worked odd hours and that she needed her sleep? When the tapping failed to come to an end, the petite red-haired girl forced herself out of bed and slowly walked to the window. She opened it and allowed the gray and white speckled owl to deposit a letter into her hands. The Hogwarts seal appeared on the outside of the envelope. As curious as she was, Ginny placed the letter on her nightstand and went back to bed.

When Ginny awoke at half past nine, she grabbed the letter next to her and opened it using her wand. I was handwritten in fancy gold script on black paper. She read

_Dear Miss Virginia Weasley,_

_It is my honor to invite you and your fellow former classmates to the official Hogwarts class of 2006 10-year reunion. The reunion will take place from Friday the twenty-third of June to Sunday the second of July. The opening reception is at seven thirty in the Great Hall. The Hogwarts Express will provide transportation and all who attend will stay in their former dormitories. All students who graduated with the class of 2006 have been invited. _

_Everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hopes that you will attend. This will be a wonderful opportunity to catch up with your friends from school. On behalf of the entire Hogwarts staff, I hope you decide to come. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Ginny, I know that you often feel awkward at such reunions, as you graduated early with the class a year older than you, but I feel everyone would truly enjoy your company at the reunion. _

Ginny smiled as she read Dumbledore's post-script. How like him to make a point of making sure she would feel welcome at the event. She had graduated with her older brother Ron's class as opposed to her own due to her excellent grades. Because of this, she always felt a little left out of their social scene. But what the hell. How bad could one week and two days at Hogwarts be? Everyone knew that she needed a vacation from work. She wrote a quick R.S.V.P. note saying that she would be coming to the reunion and that she would be riding the Hogwarts Express.

Ginny laughed when she remembered her first trip to Hogwarts. That was the year when Ron and his even dumber best friend, Harry had missed the train and drove her dad's car to school. The car had ended up in the bushes and Ron ended up with a Howler from Mrs. Weasley. Thinking about all the fun she'd had at Hogwarts made her more and more excited to go the reunion. Little did she know, but Ginny would remember this trip to Hogwarts even more fondly than of all of her other trips.

**A/N:** This is the introduction, Ginny will go to the reunion in the third chapter. As I stated above, this is my first fanfic, so reviews are much appreciate, no flames!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** "Headmaster... Malfoy???"

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, so if it is terrible, that's why. Please read and review!!!

Thanks a ton. Meredith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter because, sadly I am not J.K. Rowling.

Draco Malfoy was pacing around Albus Dumbledore's office again.

"Really, Sir, I do not see the purpose of this so-called reunion," he stated to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore stroked his long silver beard and tried to reason with the young man pacing in front of him. "Well," Dumbledore began, "For one, it is tradition to have reunion for each class ten years after they graduate. Secondly, I cannot think of a better time to announce my retirement, and to announce you as my successor. I am sure your former classmates will be delighted to hear that one of their own is to become headmaster." Dumbledore smiled a little and continued, "Headmaster of such a large school is a very demanding job, and I believe that you, Mr. Malfoy, deserve a little fun before the hard work begins."

Draco grumbled something about hating his former classmates under his breath and then asked the man sitting in front of him what _he_ actually had to do for the reunion. Much to Malfoy's horror, Dumbledore handed him a piece of parchment with a frighteningly long list on it. The list included all sorts of chores, from planning the menu and ensuring that the dormitories were clean, to greeting the guests and writing a speech discussing his future role as the headmaster at Hogwarts. Malfoy sulked down the spiral stairs and out of his future office and headed towards his bedroom. There he unzipped his robes, threw them in a heap on the floor, and crashed onto his bed.

When Draco awoke the next morning, to his horror, he realized that the long list of preparations created by Dumbledore was not a dream. He put on a pair of fresh robes, brushed his teeth and set to work, skipping breakfast as usual. The wizard headed to the kitchen where he talked to the house-elves about the upcoming festivities and managed to sample the brownies that they were baking. He then set about making arrangements for all of the dormitories to be cleaned and for the Hogwarts Express to pick up the alums at King's Cross. He also created a schedule of the events that would take place and mailed them to all who had responded to the invitation. Draco Malfoy then began to write his speech.

"What the hell am I going to say to a bunch of people that hate me?" Draco wondered aloud. He was starting to regret acting like an asshole all throughout his years at Hogwarts. Writing a speech about how he was about to take on a role that gave him absolute power concerning the education of his former enemies' children would have been a lot easier had he actually had real friends at Hogwarts. He snickered as he pictured the look on Potter's face when he made the announcement. Draco Malfoy, more famous than the "Boy-Who-Lived", now that would throw them for a loop! As funny as it would be, Draco knew that torturing Harry was one of the few things that would cost him the position of headmaster. Thus, called for a house-elf to bring him a butter beer and set to work writing, what he though was to become a dreadfully boring, (but not obnoxious) speech. Draco was dreading seeing his former classmates more than ever.

**A/N:**

**Lily Dwarf:** Thanks a ton for reviewing and I'm really glad you liked it. I plan to update relatively frequently (hopefully once a week). Keep the comments coming!

**magicwand:** You caught my mistake. I had my sister read it before I posted and even she didn't catch that one. Thanks! Also, as you can probably tell, the Malfoy in this story is Draco. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**AandKerock:** Thanks! Its reassuring to know that my writing will improve.

**Ginn Malcolm:** I am glad you like it and will update as often as I can!

**nightingale375:** I like Virginia better, too. But Ginerva is used more commonly in Fanfics, so I will use that from now on.

**Pyroyellowfrog:** Muchas Gracias. (Much thanks)

Thanks a ton for reading, and thanks tons more to those who review!!!

-Meredith


	3. Chapter 3

**Story:** "Headmaster... Malfoy???"

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N: **I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have had this thing written for a while but have been too lazy to post it. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter because, sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling.

Ginny sorted through her closet for the third time. She had put off packing until tonight, and the Hogwarts Express left tomorrow. What was proper attire? After carefully surveying each piece of clothing she owned, Ginny magically enlarged her suitcase and packed a little of everything. In case the event was formal, she brought a short, strapless, black dress and a pair of nice black pants that went with a pink sweater. She also brought plain black robes, just in case her classmates decided not to dress as muggles. Finally, she threw in a few pairs of jeans and kakis and some sweaters. Ginny then jumped on top of the suitcase and forced it closed. She looked at the clock. Shit, it was already 1:00 in the morning and the Hogwarts Express left at 9:00 that day. She collapsed onto her bed, knowing that tomorrow would be a very long day.

Ginny woke with a start as her alarm went off at 8:00. She dragged herself out of bed and took a quick shower. The witch then threw on the clothes she had laid out the previous night and drank a glass of coffee as fast as she could. In a few minutes, she felt the almost magical effect of the caffeine. The youngest Weasley girl ran to her room and pulled her thick, shoulder-length hair into a high ponytail. Using every ounce of strength in her 5 foot 2 inch tall body, Ginny lifted her suitcase and using her wand apparated to King's Cross.

Ginny appeared on platform 9 ¾ and immediately fell on her ass. She cursed under her breath, knowing that she should not have packed her suitcase nearly as full. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Ginny turned around with a start and found herself face to face with her older brother, Ron.

"God, Ginny, you look more spastic than ever!" was his sarcastic greeting.

"Well hello, to you too," Ginny responded and jumped into her older brother's arms, knocking him off his feet.

"Let me get your suitcase," Ron muttered and the two siblings headed toward the door to the Hogwarts Express.

The two searched for a compartment with some of their old friends. Ginny peaked into the first one she saw and to her horror, saw Crabbe and Goyle shoving frighteningly large quantities of Chocolate frogs into their mouths.

"Now that's disturbing! Those two haven't changed at all. I wonder where Malfoy is?" Ginny pondered and she and Ron continued looking for a compartment. Eventually, they found Harry Potter. He was sitting in a compartment talking to a tall thin witch with long, curly hair. Ginny burst through the door, surprising Harry and threw her arms around the curly-haired witch.

"Hermione! It is so good to see you! How have you been?" Ginny exclaimed, talking so fast that only Hermione understood.

"I'm great, Gin, but go easy on the caffeine," Hemione remarked playfully, "Hey Ron. How are you? And for goodness sake, have a seat. You look as though you're not sure what a train is."

Ron smiled and sat down. He shook Harry's hand and asked his old best friend how work was going at Ministry.

"Actually, its quite boring," responded Harry, "Its an honor and all working as an assistant to Fudge. But all I do is sort through papers and take notes at meetings. Fudge is not exactly my favorite person, if you catch my drift. He is quite boring and is on the verge of being senile. Ron, how are the Cannons gonna do this season?"

Ron smiled. It was no secret that he absolutely loved managing finances for his favorite Quidditch team. "Actually they're ranked pretty high," he began, "We got some new rookies who are expected to do quite well. And after last year's mid-season turnaround, the team actually has some money to spend. You guys should really come out to see a couple of games. I can you really good seats for pretty cheap."

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione took Ron up on his offer.

"Hermione, at a risk of hearing one of your lectures about the welfare of magical creatures, how is work at Gringotts's?" Ron asked timidly.

"It is absolutely fabulous. I work as a negotiator between the Goblins' Union and Gringotts's. I am making a huge impact on their highly undervalued lives. A few months ago, I was able to arrange for the bank to pay for their health insurance," answered Hermione.

"Um, Great," replied Ron, trying to fake interest without encouraging his friend to continue discussing her job.

Much to Ron's relief, the witch with the food trolley knocked on the compartment door. Harry bought Ginny, Hermione, and Ron each a chocolate frog. Much to their surprise, they found Harry's face smiling up at them from the Chocolate Frog cards.

Ginny jumped at the sight of her friend's face laughing both on the card and in the seat next to her. "Damn, Harry you never told me that you were on Chocolate Frog cards! I guess I had forgotten what a celebrity you were!" she exclaimed.

Harry just kept on laughing until his face turned the color Ron's hair. The four spent the rest of the train ride discussing the fun they had had at Hogwarts. In almost no time at all, Ginny caught a glimpse of the Hogwarts castle. It was lit up and seemed even more splendid than when she attended school there. Ginny heard Hagrid calling in the distance, instructing the alumnae to get into the boats that would take them across the lake, towards the castle.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who read, and even more to you who review!!!

**sirius'sheelah**: Thanks a ton, I love all of your stories. I will continue to update—I promise!!!

**Eve Orchideous**: Thanks so much for reviewing, would you believe it, you're the only member of Cabin 14 who did!!! I love you a ton, air hugs!!!

**RosaFinch**: Thanks a ton for reviewing. Dude you rock my sox! Did you know they won the World Series?

**magicwand**: Draco is definitely dreading seeing Harry and co. The next chapter will be about him. (I think, but no guarantees)

**Slippery**: Thanks you for reviewing, and I hope I don't disappoint you!

Thanks a ton to everyone!!! Keep reading, reviewing, and...

**VOTE JOHN KERRY FOR PRESIDENT!!!**

Meredith


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: **Headmaster…Malfoy???

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends.

**A/N**: I am so sorry for not updating. I have had writers block for a long time and a shit-load of work to do.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped off the train together, but to their dismay, became separated in the rush toward the boats. Ginny was so disoriented she almost ran directly into Hagrid.

"Whoa, Ginny!" the very large Care of Magical Creatures teacher said. Ginny responded by giving her favorite teacher a hug.

"Oh my gosh! How've you been? I have missed you so much!" Ginny blurted as fast as she could. Hagrid just laughed.

"Come on," he said, "Just get in a boat and we can talk all about the last ten years once we get into the castle." Ginny obliged and stepped into a small rowboat containing two witches. The rowboat began to row itself, humming sailor's drinking tunes as it rowed.

To her surprise, Ginny found herself crying. She had forgotten how damn much she missed this. The inviting lights, the kind, but _unique_ people. Why hadn't she kept in touch, was it because she was afraid that she'd miss them more? Who knew? Ginny pulled a Kleenex out of her purse and dabbed her eyes. She didn't want her classmates to see her a wreck.

Suddenly, the singing rowboat stopped rowing, and Ginny realized that she had arrived on the other side of the lake. She stood up slowly, careful not to overturn the boat, and stepped up on the dock. Then she entered the Great Hall.

It was as fabulous as ever, the magical ceiling twinkling with stars. There was only one table set, as opposed to the traditional five. Ginny supposed that Dumbledore was again trying to promote "inner-house bonding". The crowd of alums, all reminiscing about the laughter and tears they had experience in this magnificent dining room. After wandering about for a bit, Ginny heard a familiar voice echo throughout the entire hall.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman," someone said. Ginny spun around, but already knew the source of that sound. Sure enough, Dumbledore was reminding everyone to please take a seat, as he was hungry and eager to begin. What was it about the Great Hall that made everyone forget his or her purpose for being there? Pondering this question, Ginny found a seat at the table next to Hermione and near Harry and Ron.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore began, "First off, I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts! A lot has changed here since 2006, as I am sure you see. I am becoming an old man, and running an institution as prestigious as Hogwarts is a very demanding job. Therefore, after fifty years of serving as headmaster, I am retiring."

A gasp went up from the crowd. Dumbledore retire? He had trained a half of a century's worth of wizards, and was considered by all to be the best and most successful headmaster ever. Ginny was shocked. How would anyone ever replace Dumbledore? He was both a hero and a father to every pupil, not something most headmasters could handle. Most of all, wondered Ginny, who would take over as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy? She was about to get her answer.

Dumbledore began again, immediately silencing the crowd of stunned alumni, "I would now like to introduce to all of you my successor. He was a student here and graduated with your wonderful class of 2006. I present to you all, Draco Malfoy!"

An even larger gasp went up from the crowd. How the hell could Dumbledore, a seemingly competent wizard choose that bastard for his successor?

"Well you can kiss Hogwarts' reputation goodbye. The jerk will ruin the place," mumbled Hermione.

The new headmaster of Hogwarts entered the room. Everyone was too stunned to clap, except Dumbledore and two very fat wizards, who Ginny realized were Crabe and Goyle. Both were very drunk.

Ginny almost passed out. The wizard who entered the Great Hall looked nothing like the Draco Malfoy who went to Hogwarts with her. He had certainly changed a lot. Draco was tall and thin, and looked like he had hobbies other than torturing first-year Gryffindors. The only thing that remained the same was his pale blonde hair. But it was shorter now, and not slicked back in that disgusting was like it had been when he and Ginny were in school together.

"Damn," Ginny whispered, dazed to Hermione, "He is gorgeous."

"Ginny Weasley, are you drunk? That bastard tried to ruin your life all through school. Use your head, girl. I will have to slap you if I hear another comment like that!" Hermione snapped a little louder than Ginny would have liked.

Ginny remained silent. She didn't doubt that Hermione would follow through with her threat to hit her. Draco then began his speech.

"Fellow graduates of 2006, welcome back," Draco began nervously, "It is wonderful to see you all, most of whom I haven't seen at all in the past ten years."

"I wonder why," Ron muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"As you have already learned," Draco continued, "I will be filling the post of headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after our beloved Dumbledore retires. He has done a fabulous job maintaining this institution, and I hope that I will be able to do a job half as well as he has. Now, here's the food."

Everyone clapped, although Ginny wasn't sure whether it was out of politeness or for the food that had appeared on the table. Everyone eat, determined not to let Dumbledore's announcement spoil the fun. Ron, as usual, attempted to flirt with Hermione, who was having a great time watching him fail.

"So, Hermione, what are you doing this summer?" asked Ron.

"Working," replied Hermione dryly.

Ron tried again, "So have you read the new book on each of the paintings here at Hogwarts?"

Hermione had read the book and liked it but just to torture Ron, answered, "No."

This continued on for about twenty minutes. Ron thought of all sorts of creative questions to ask and Hermione gave one-word answers. Yet, Ginny had helped her brother to think up questions to ask, and she knew he wouldn't run out anytime soon. From underwear to Goblin Strikes, Ron had questions to last him for days.

Suddenly, the questions stopped and an awkward silence took over. Ginny turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind her.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked politely.

"Um, no. I don't mind," Ginny lied. Draco sat down next to her, and Ginny felt a sharp jab at her rib cage. Hermione's elbows sure were sharp. The uncomfortable silence continued for ten more minutes, until Ron, decided he had had enough, excused himself and went up to bed. Hermione followed him, and Harry went over to talk to Seamus, leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed and forgive me for not updating.

**Charming Visions**: I'm glad you like it. Keep reading and reviewing.

**Eliana Eli:** Sadly, Kerry didn't win. Let's hope America picked the right man for the job.

**AngelBear:** I'm glad you like my characters. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer.

**sirius'sheelah**: Thanks… I think.

**Lily Dwarf:** Sorry it took so long. I hope the wait was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Story: **Headmaster…Malfoy?

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends.

**A/N**: I am so sorry! I know that 2.5 months is way to long to go without an update. And this is a crappy one too. Please forgive me, the next chapter (If I don't grow old and die before its posted) will be longer and better!

Ginny didn't want to be rude, so she attempted to make conversation with Malfoy.

"I assume you taught here before going into administration, what did you teach?" she asked, pretending to sound interested.

Draco responded, "Ya, I taught Charms for the past ten years. It's a lot of fun and its not that hard for the students to master. Plus, it's a class, unlike Transfiguration, that most students like."

"Hey!" Ginny retorted, pretending to be offended, "I liked Transfiguration!"

"Sorry," Draco apologized, "Anyway, I am really looking foreword to serving as headmaster. The pay improves dramatically and have you seen the Headmaster's Suite?"

Ginny knew he was joking and laughed.

"So, what are you doing for a living?" Draco asked, glad that the ice had finally been broken.

"I'm working at St. Mungo's. I specialize in post-natal care. It's hard and the hours suck," Ginny sighed, "But I love it. I am making a difference and the babies are so cute."

"That's great," Draco said, sounding almost sincere, "Most people aren't lucky enough to work at something that they like. I guess we've both been really lucky."

Ginny was baffled; Draco was being nice to her, a Weasley. Maybe she was a bit more tired than she thought. "Look, um Draco," she said, "Its getting pretty late and I should go and try to find my room. See ya."

"Bye." 'Wow, Ginny has changed,' Draco thought. He watched her walk away, mesmerized. Maybe they both had actually grown up. She was gorgeous. It was a shame that he had been such a jerk to her in school. 'It's been a long day. You probably are just tired, making Ginny appear more attractive,' Draco reassured himself. He headed up to his suite.

Ginny walked up to the Gryffindor common room. Immediately she was greeted by the fat lady.

"Why, hello, Ginerva Darling! Its been too long. How are you?" the portrait asked.

"Um, I'm fine, thanks," Ginny responded, most paintings weren't quite as friendly as those at Hogwarts.

"Um, do I need a password, or something?" she asked, hoping the answer was no.

To Ginny's good fortune, the portrait swung aside, revealing the hole to the common room. Ginny stepped through hole and entered the warm Gryffindor common room. She walked over to a large chair near the fire and sank into it. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Ginny awoke to an empty common room. Dammit. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. It was probably late, as the fire had almost completely died off. She looked at the clock, which read three o'clock. Shit. It was really late, she'd better be quiet, she didn't want to wake anyone.

Ginny tiptoed up the staircase to the girls' dormitories, and groped around until she found the right one. She opened the door as quietly as she could and searched in the dark for her bed. She found it, but then had to bother going through her luggage to find her pajamas. She put them on, and then crashed onto her bed. To her horror, she heard someone stir next to her.

"So, who the hell were you sleeping with?" whispered a voice.

"No one! Shut up, Hermione, you'll wake everyone up!" Ginny retorted, as loudly as she dared.

"I bet it was Dean. I always knew you liked him back in the day," Hermione supposed.

"No. Don't you get it; I just fell asleep in the common room. Nothing happened!" Ginny tried to convince her friend.

"That's the oldest excuse in the book. Come on, tell me I will find out anyway, I swear," Hermione begged.

"Just fucking let me go to sleep!" Ginny retorted and then put a pair of earplugs in her ears.

Ginny awoke to sunlight streaming into the room through the blinds. She changed as quickly as she could and then rushed down to the Great Hall.

"Morning sleepyhead," greeted Ron playfully.

"We saved you some French Toast," added Harry.

"Thanks," said Ginny sleepily, "You guys are awesome." And with that she sat down between Harry and Ron, poured herself a glass of orange juice and immersed herself in her breakfast.

"We should go see Hagrid today," suggested Hermione.

Ginny agreed and as soon as she finished breakfast, the four went off to talk to their favorite grounds keeper/ Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

**fake-truth86:** I'm glad my story is not full of cheese.

**Yoshi12:** I also have one of those crazy friends. All you need is some coffee and she goes nuts. Thanks for reading.

**AriannaRiddle**: Gracias

**lostfish**: Sorry to keep you wating so long! Thanks for being patient.

**MoonlightPrincess**: I agree, but she's kinda the "bad guy" in this story.


End file.
